


Thirty Days Left

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mutual Healing, My OTP, Their pasts are similar, humanity hates them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Spandam succeeds in abducting Robin, and she is taken to Marineford in an effort to make her work for World Government. There, she meets another person whose life was similar to her own. The only problem is that he is set to be executed in thirty days. Together, they might just endure long enough to escape.Note: I will be using Ace's romaji name in this fic.





	1. The Plan

"So this is Nico Robin, hm?" 

Robin felt Sengoku's gaze scrutinize her. She also felt Spandam's vice-like grip on her thigh. This place.....it was suffocating. Not only that, but it drained every last ounce of hope she had. Her crew failed. Yet, she hoped that they'd be safe. She found her real true companions in them. Just like her old friend told her she would.

She was escorted to her new working quarters by Kuzan and Spandam. Kuzan's hand was resting on her shoulders, calming her down. Despite them officially being enemies, she trusted him. He was Saul's best and closest friend, after all. Her new living quarters was a cell, furnished with a table and everything else she needed to work.

It was a prison. It was a comfortable one, but it was a prison nonetheless. Nonetheless, she decided to make the most of it. The chances of her being rescued were slim, after all. Kuzan had provided her with meals, even if they were stale. She suspected that not many resources, food included, were spent on prisoners. And this was all she was, a prisoner. Kuzan visited whenever he could, and they talked. They talked about Saul and many things related to him. Things that he believed in. 

It was through these talks that she discovered that Saul and Kuzan had many similar beliefs. Beliefs that she shared with them. That was when she came up with the plot that would turn the world on its head.

"Sengoku is planning to go into retirement, isn't he?" Robin said one day

She stared Kuzan down with a pointed look.

"Yes." Kuzan whispered "That's his plan. Akainu is vying to inherit his position, and the World Nobles support this idea. Why?"

"I have a plan to shake things up." Robin answered cryptically

"You are not planning on taking the position yourself, are you?" Kuzan fixed his gaze on her

"I am a criminal. It's impossible for a criminal to become a Fleet Admiral." Robin waved her hand dismissively "But it's not impossible for someone like you. You have the qualifications and the drive to do away with the corrupt system we have now."

Before Kuzan could respond, two guards came in and announced that Robin would have a cellmate for the next month.

"He is due to be executed after that." one of the guards said

They pushed the new arrival into her cell. It was a young man, in mid-twenties. Robin stared at him, transfixed. His eyes.....his eyes were like her own. Full of pain the world inflicted on him. Kuzan stood up to leave, but Robin grabbed his arm

"Promise me you'd think about it." she whispered into his ear "Give me your answer on our next meeting."

Kuzan nodded. He stepped out of the cell, and the guards closed the cell door. Robin listened to their retreating footsteps.

Then she turned to her new cellmate.

"What did you do to end up here?"

"You have heard of Pirate King, Gol D. Roger?"

Robin nodded. She had heard many things about the man.

"He is my biological father." the young man revealed "They want to purge is tainted blood from this world. And I don't blame them."

Robin's heart clenched. Well, she had one more reason to launch Kuzan as Fleet Admiral now. With Kuzan's help, she could free this man, at least. Unlike her, he didn't deserve to be here. The only problem was that she had only a month to plan. And slowly, a plan began to form in her head.

"I am busting you out of here." she said firmly 

"How do you plan on doing that?" he looked at her quizzically

"What's your name?" Robin asked

"It's Esu." the young man said

"Well, Esu." Robin's eyes glimmered mischievously "How good are you at acting?"

-x-

"Sengoku-dono. Akainu-dono." a marine announced breathlessly "Nico Robin and her cellmate are attacking each other! At this rate, there will be nothing left of their cell!"

"Very well." Sengoku sighed "Akainu, you deal with Portgas. I'll deal with Nico Robin."

An eyeball which was perched on the wall faded out of existence.

"It worked." Robin smiled "Sengoku and Akainu are coming. I'll convince Sengoku to step down."

"And I'll taunt Akainu into seeking out the position for himself." Esu nodded

-x-

"You gave me quite a headache, Nico Robin." Sengoku rubbed his head

"Oh my...." Robin covered her mouth in horror "That is not healthy. You should retire and go spend the rest of your life in some health resort. Your nerves are frayed from dealing with us troublesome prisoners. You need to relax."

Sengoku had to admit that she had a point. He was old. Both Kuzan and Akainu were capable of being good Fleet Admirals. He decided to file in a retirement request tomorrow.

Seeing his expression, Robin smiled. First part of the plan was a success.

-x-

"As far as I'm concerned, you are nothing but scum. You deserve nothing but death." Akainu growled "You deserve the gallows!"

"And what do you deserve, Akainu?" Esu grinned "A position of Fleet Admiral maybe? Why don't you claim it, then? I will get some good money if you become one. Robin and I bet on who'll be the next one. She bet on Kuzan and I bet on you. We got a little too much into it and it escalated into a brawl. Sorry for the property damage, by the way."

Akainu grit his teeth. The fact that those two prisoners were betting on them was insulting. Still, Portgas was right that he was a better choice for fleet Admiral.

"Just don't do it again." he growled

Esu watched him leave. The seed had been planted, and they just had to make sure it grows.

-x-

"Have you come to a decision?" Robin asked as soon as she saw him come in

"I have thought about it, and I will be in the running when it comes to that." Kuzan told her 

"Good. I'll help you achieve it." Robin smiled

"And what do you want in return?"

"Me?" Robin gave him a warm smile "I only want the execution next month botched."

"You know I can't do that." Kuzan sighed

"Can't you?" Robin stared at him quizzically "I have done plenty of bad things. But he...he was declared guilty for simply existing. Somehow I don't think executing him for that alone is your modus operandi."

Kuzan smiled at this. She was worthy indeed. Worthy of living.

He would find a way to get them both out.

-x-

When Sengoku announced his retirement, both Akainu and Kuzan stepped up to a plate and decided to settle the matter with a duel to the death. The site decided for it was Punk Hazard. The night before the duel, Kuzan got sick, so Akainu had to replace him as Robin's guard for the day. She used this opportunity to break one of Akainu's legs with her ability.

"Sorry." she giggled "But I plan to cash in on our bet."

Flames flickered behind her as Esu stood up

"That money is mine." he announced "I'll melt Kuzan's ice if I have to."

As per tradition, everyone was allowed to bear witness, including the prisoners.

When the day came, everyone was ready. Kuzan had both Robin and Esu in his sights. Robin wordlessly handed him a small package.

"Use it wisely." she whispered

Kuzan opened it. Inside was a pair of kairoseki cuffs, which she no doubt took off one of the guards. He nodded silently at her.


	2. New Fleet Admiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuzan wins the position of Fleet Admiral, however, the World Nobles disapprove of him having the position. Until this matter is settled, he is illegitimate and can't make any decisions as a result. Time is ticking as the execution date slowly draws closer.....
> 
> Following Robin's advice, Kuzan declares that Marines will cease their support of corrupt World Nobles, leaving them to the mercy of ordinary folk, who are angry at the unfair treatment they were given over the years. 
> 
> With the obstacle they represent out of the way, Kuzan can finally focus on forming a plan to prevent the execution.

Kuzan sighed. He expected some resistance from them, but he didn't know how to deal with them. He got Robin out of her cell under the pretense of making her his personal assistant. She followed him around nowadays. A pen and a paper were never far behind.

Esu was left in his cell, counting down the days he had left to live. He had thirty-four left when he was brought here. He had twenty-nine left at the current moment.

"If I may offer a suggestion?" Robin offered

"Go ahead." Kuzan nodded.

And so she told him her idea. It was risky, but it just might work.

He immediately called his close subordinates. 

"I am making an important announcement. Everyone needs to be gathered here in two hours." Kuzan told them

Both of them nodded and rushed to gather the Marines.

Once they were all gathered, Kuzan came out to greet them, with Robin at his side.

"As you know, World Nobles, or Celestial Dragons, are the reason our society is corrupt. They look down on ordinary people, and treat them as their property. They are able to do this because we are backing them up. But what if we ceased offering them our support? It's high time we marines did something right for a change. Therefore, as of now, we Marines will cease giving support to Celestial Dragons!" Kuzan announced

Robin smiled. Without the backing from Marines, Celestial Dragons would be done for, and without them around, Kuzan could ascend the position of Fleet Admiral without opposition. She hoped that Saul was watching. Watching as his two friends changed the world for the better.


	3. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akainu and Kuzan discuss how to best handle the upcoming execution. Kuzan ultimately decides on the location that would provide the surest escape route.
> 
> With that decided, the preparations for the execution begin. Robin enlists the help of her former colleague for this plan.
> 
> After all, the powers of Mane Mane no Mi are the only way for the plan to work.

"The execution shall be held in Enies Lobby." Kuzan spoke with tone of finality 

He knew that the fortress in question was breachable and thus the best location to stage an escape from. There were few minor details to iron out, but he and Robin had agreed on this. He watched as Akainu opened and closed his mouth. He probably wanted to object, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Meanwhile, you, together with Kizaru and a number of forces, will bring the doppelganger to Marineford and spread the world that you will execute him there. This will no doubt spur Whitebeard and his allies into action, diverting them long enough for us to perform the real execution." Kuzan continued

Not even Akainu could find a flaw in this strategy. It provided a surefire way for the execution to go smoothly. It also gave Esu and Robin a perfect chance to make a clean getaway, by keeping the bulk of Marine forces, as well as Akainu, who was the biggest obstacle in that regard, occupied elsewhere. Akainu didn't need to know this, though. Kuzan kept himself from openly smirking at the thought.

His gaze fell on the picture of himself and Saul, taken long ago, which he kept above the fireplace. Saul was smiling, one of his arms coiled around Kuzan's shoulder. The other was giving a peace sign.

_"Dereshishishishi...."_

This was the sound that filled Kuzan's head, and it brought back memories of happier times. Saul, his best friend. Saul, a father figure to Robin. Saul, an ally of Olvia....

He would do his part in fulfilling Saul's will, passed on to Robin.

"You may leave." he informed Akainu, without turning around.

-x-

"Do you like it, filth?" one of the guards snarled "It will chop off your head."

Esu stared at the shiny, sharp sword, which the guard held, and he swallowed thickly. His father will not doubt come here, together with his brothers, just for him. He didn't deserve their kindness. He didn't even deserve to be born. Well, at least his demonic blood will get erased from this world once and for all. 

"I'll see you soon, mother." he whispered

He only regretted not seeing his brother fulfill his dream. That, and the fact that his family will no doubt put themselves in danger to save his worthless life.

"No." a voice spoke "None of that."

The doors opened, and Kuzan came in, followed by Robin and a man unfamiliar to him.

"This is Sir Bentham, also known as Bon Kurei, eater of Mane Mane no Mi and Robin's former associate." Kuzan informed "And you already know Robin."

Esu stared at him numbly

"Well, I'll be going. I trust you'll find this time together....enlightening." Kuzan said and made himself scarce

Once he was gone, Bentham grasped Esu's shoulder, causing him to flinch

"Sorry." Bentham apologized "But my power only works if I touch my designated target."

"Basically, Bentham here can transform into you and die in your place while Akainu and Whitebeard's forces are distracting each other over at Marineford." Robin clarified "Kuzan will ensure no one looks too closely."

"But why would anyone agree to die for me?" Esu protested

"To be completely honest, I am not doing it for you." Bentham fiddled with his suit "I am doing this for your little brother. He saved me and Robin in more ways than one, so I will not let him lose a loved one if I can help it. It just so happens that I can."

With that, they proceeded to discuss the plan in detail.

Kuzan came back once they had it hammered down, and he lead Bentham and Robin away. 

28 days left.


	4. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every month, a prisoner gets one day to do as they'd like. Today is that day for Robin. She decides to go shopping, and decides to bring Esu and Bentham along to help her carry the goods. 
> 
> What no one but themselves and Kuzan knows is that this is only a cover story for the switch to take place.

"See you soon. I hope you'll be good." Kuzan waved at three retreating forms "I release you from your obligations, by the way."

Robin turned and smiled at him, before she, Esu and Bentham disappeared from view.

Three had left. Only one would return. Kuzan smiled. Those two would no doubt make their way back to their true families, perhaps even make an 'official' alliance between their crews via marriage.

-x

The ship brought Esu, Robin and Bentham to the city. The city was large, and the streets were crowded. It was a perfect place to 'disappear'.

Esu dropped the anchor. Robin and Bentham lowered the drawbridge. Soon, all three were ashore. Robin produced a cloak with a hoodie and gave it to Esu, who put it on.

"Water 7." Robin breathed in the air "Brings back memories."

"This is the place you were captured?" Esu raised an eyebrow

"That would be correct." Robin frowned "I was brought to Enies Lobby. Your brother and his crew came to rescue me, but they were too late in the end. They have my eternal gratitude nonetheless."

"Is that why you're helping me?"

"No." Robin said quietly "It's because you remind me of myself."

There was silence as their party of three reached the shopping area.

"This is where we part ways." Robin said with finality

She pushed Esu away from Bentham and herself, while Bentham became Esu.

"Run, and never look back." she ordered "You have yet to experience life, and have too much left to live for. There is nothing waiting for Bentham or me that we don't already have."

"What about you, then?"

"Bentham is going back to prison and execution. As for me, I am going to find those who care about me, and stay there. The past shall not repeat itself." Robin gave Esu a genuine smile


	5. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll seize the freedom for both of us

"Miss All Sunday?" 

Robin looked up at Bentham, who was gesturing at the world around them

"Are you sure you don't wanna go with him, Miss All Sunday?" Bentham asked her "If I am right, you two could help each other out in more ways than one. Together, you'd stand tall in this cruel world."

"You might be right." Robin nodded slowly "Kuzan did release me to be me."

With that, Robin turned away from the gates and boarded the ship they took to return here. Bentham smiled and continued his trek towards the gates. They both knew that the real Esu and Robin could help one another. Robin would keep Esu grounded and he, in turn, would restore her faith in humanity. They could break each other out of self-loathing as well.

Esu/Bentham watched as the ship sailed further and further away. Then he turned and ascended the remaining stairs, meeting Kuzan at the top  
"Are you ready for the execution, Portgas D. Esu?" Kuzan asked the man in a quiet voice

"Yeah, I am a D, I shall uphold my clan's creed and go out smiling." Bentham answered easily, eyes gleaming with intense fire

"Good." Kuzan smirked at 'Esu', before encasing him in cuffs made of ice "They will keep you harmless while allowing your power to manifest to a degree. Just don't burn everything."

Kuzan walked towards the scaffold and execution stand. Bentham followed him. Once there, Kuzan forced Bentham into kneeling position, and two guards crossed swords against his chest. 

Kuzan raised his hand, ready to give the signals which would end 'Esu's' life. He brought his hand down sharply, and the sword came down as well, chopping Bentham's head off in a fluid motion.

-x-

"Fancy meeting you here." Robin waved at Esu

"You are here." he stared at her

"I came so we can escape together." Robin explained "Bentham's ruse will be discovered, and when that happens, Kuzan's protection of us will end. Thousands will no doubt flock around here, hoping to bring back your head. We need to be far away by the time they arrive."

"What do you propose we do next?"

"We'll seek out Shiki the Golden Lion." Robin replied "His float-float fruit should come in handy in keeping Marines and bounty hunters away from us."

"And he'd help us why?" Esu was skeptical

Robin gave Esu a mysterious smile, but gave him no answer.

Regardless, he decided her would go with it. Robin was smart, so he knew that this was the best course of action to take.

-x-

"Welcome to my humble abode." Shiki gave her a slight bow "I know all about you, Nico Robin, the only survivor of Ohara. I visited that island during my career, and I will always remember the exotic beauty it possessed. A shame the marines sunk it, really. I planned to spend my honeymoon -er, sightseeing with Roger there."

Robin gave Esu a 'Let-me-talk-to-him' look upon seeing him stiffen at the mention of his biological father's name.

"Speaking of Roger, there is something we should speak of in private." Robin told Shiki

"We could use my study." Shiki nodded enthusiastically "After you."

"Seis Fleur." Robin murmured

Six arms sprouted out of the chair Esu was sitting on, keeping him in place as Shiki and Robin disappeared into the building

-x-

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shiki's eyes suddenly became sharper and more focused

"Gol D. Roger had a child." Robin took a sip of tea Shiki gave her "He met a young woman, Portgas D. Rouge, on his travels. He got her pregnant. He made the spectacle on the day of his execution partially to protect this child."

She knew that Esu would hate her for revealing this, but it was the only way to ensure both she and Esu would be protected until their respective crews came to get them. The excitement in Shiki's eyes solidified her theory. Shiki was in.

"Where is that child now?"

Robin placed both hands behind her back and walked over to the window. The arms pinning Esu down disappeared at her command while Shiki watched. Shiki's eyes widened once he figured it out

"Don't tell me....." Shiki trailed off

"That's correct." Robin smiled sadly at him "A child shouldn't bear the sins of their father."

-x-

"The two of you will be under my protection." Shiki told Robin and Esu "My army will ensure you survive through this period."

Esu flinched at the look Shiki gave him. Shiki's eyes expressed animalistic hunger and desire. Esu looked away, but he still felt two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Well, I'll leave you both to it. Make yourselves comfortable." Shiki said at last "I'll be in my study if you need me for anything."

"What's the big idea, Robin?" Esu turned on her "Why did you tell him? Now he wants to molest me or something, all because you blabbered!"

"It's either this or being caught and killed by Marines." Robin told him calmly "Your choice."

Esu groaned

-x-

The first marine vessels came to the island three days later. There were four of them, filled to the brim with soldiers.

They were greeted by Shiki and his animal army

"This island and everything on it are under my protection." Shiki announced "Therefore, I must insist that you leave."

Robin and Esu were on the balcony, eating and drinking tea. Six arms were once again pinning Esu down 

"Can you not do this?" Esu groaned "It's annoying."

"If I don't, you'll leap into battle, get caught and then get killed." Robin explained calmly


	6. Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the things that go bump in the night

Shiki took another swig from the bottle. It was middle of the night, and his two 'guests' were sleeping.....

"You were always stubborn, weren't you?" Shiki was looking at no one in particular "You died to protect your child.....I didn't even know you had one. And now I learn that that damned Whitebeard beat me to the punch.....He is one of the veterans, though. He has a better chance of protecting your child than I do. I just have to hold the fort till he arrives....But you know, I could have a bit of fun while I wait.....After all, you refused to be mine......so I'll take the next best thing.....I'll take your child's virginity...."

Soft, eerie laughter rang throughout the house. Shiki stood up and threw the bottle at the wall, shattering it and causing both Esu and Robin to jerk awake. Shiki opened the door to their room and staggered in. 

"I'll clip your wings today, little bird." Shiki said in a creepy voice

He raised both arms and suddenly, the room began to split in two. Shiki and Esu remained on one side, while Robin was separated from them. Satisfied, Shiki turned around to face his prey. He pulled a horn from his belt and blew into it

Animals in Shiki's army came upon hearing the horn and stood at attention

"Make sure we have some privacy. As for the girl....." Shiki giggled madly "You can eat her."

The animal army all roared. Few of them advanced towards Robin. Esu stared at them helplessly. It was happening again. Someone close to him was going to die because of him. It wasn't fair. His flames flickered to life in response to his despair. He took a leap in an attempt to reach her, but Shiki stopped him in his tracks.

"I can't let her live. You love her, and you're not allowed to love anyone but me." Shiki spoke in a low, lust-filled voice "You belong to me now, and no one will take you away from me. Not even Whitebeard, as much as I respect him."

Robin looked up at them, Shiki's words replaying in her head. 

'You love her.'

'love her.'

'love'

She smiled.

Something hit her across the head and everything went black.

-x-

Whitebeard stared at his unofficial allies, the Mugiwara crew, and their Captain. Ever since Esu and Robin went missing, the two Captains decided to work together to get back their respective crew members.

"They'll be hunted down by Marines and money chasers." Nami spoke slowly "And Robin is good at planning ahead, so she'd know that there is only one place they'd be safe until we arrive to get them."

"Like?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow

"We know who Esu's father is by now." Nami continued "So, it's obvious that they went to negotiate with a certain man, hoping he'll protect them both in memory of Roger."

Whitebeard understood. 

"Men, change course." he ordered

And so the two ships changed course towards their respective destination.

-x-

He was in chains, again. A quick look told him that Robin was too.

"I don't want to kill her yet." Shiki informed, heating up a knife "If I kill her, you wouldn't be cooperative. Instead, I'll torture her in front of you. Then once I am done, you'll love me and only me."

Great. Another psychopath who was after him for his blood. 

"You won't have your way." Robin stared at Shiki defiantly "My Captain has ties to both of us. He'll destroy you, he'll save both of us."

"By the time he gets here, he'll find both of you broken beyond repair." Shiki told her "Then Roger will be mine at last, in spirit."

"You are insane." Esu said coldly

"Love makes you crazy." Shiki turned to face him with a mad glint in his eyes "I couldn't have your father, so I'll have you."


End file.
